A Time Breakout
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: At the age of five Danny get's his powers and is scared, but when he meets his older self, he realizes that someone made him have his powers too early. As Vlad tries to turn Danny evil, things are about to get ugly
1. The Portal Accident

**I know, I know, Danny wouldn't get his powers at the age of five, but that's what this story's about. He only gets his powers that young, because the Vlad messes up the time line. Just read the story ok, review please!!**

Danny is at the age of five. You can see a teddy bear in his left arm (please make your left and rights right. It's how you look at your left or right hand jeeze) and is sucking his right thumb. He walks over to the not built portal and looks up. Jack and Maddie are done and ready to put the prototype into the container. After they do that, Danny and Jazz look up with glimmering looks.

"We're done kids, now to turn this baby on," Jack smiled as he plugged the portal, but it didn't work.

"Daddy, there's no such thing as ghosts. Even my teacher says so," narrowed Jazz as Danny continued to suck on his thumb.

"I guess back to the drawing board," moped Maddie as they both left, leaving Jazz and Danny alone (parents, never leave your kids unsupervised in a lab).

Danny looked at the portal with curiosity as Jazz crossed his arms. She narrowed at him with a grim on her face.

"I wonder what's inside that portal?" questioned Jazz.

"I bet it cool," said Danny, apparently he still spoke baby talk.

"I bet it's boring," rolled Jazz.

"It no boring, me think it's amathing," squeaked Danny.

"Amazing? Come on, what could be amazing about a stupid portal?" narrowed Jazz.

"Well I think it is, and I want to theck it bout," said Danny as Jazz left.

"Whatever," rolled Jazz as Danny walked inside with his teddy bear.

"Cool," smiled Danny as he looked around. He saw a red button and like any five year old boy, he wanted to know what would happen if he pressed it, "what doeth this do?" he asked aloud as he pressed it and a big flash hit him as he screamed on top of his lungs and bawled.

Jack and Maddie couldn't hear the screams, since they were making an invintion and the saw was very loud. Danny was scared out of his whits and ran as he looked at a mirror to see a five year old ghost with white hair, green eyes, and a black PJ's (one of those that cover your feet and legs). He knew that was him from knowing about mirrors and was even more scared about what happened as soon as he saw ghosts raging through the portal like herds of cows. He was so scared, he changed back into his human form and bawled like crazy as Jack and Maddie stormed through the door to see their son screaming into the high heavens.

"Mommy, me scared of ghosts!" bawled Danny as he ran to Maddie and she tried to calm him.

Danny was tucked in bed as his mom said good night and was about to leave when...

"Mommy, what if ghoths come here?" asked Danny.

"No ghost is gonna get you sweety," smiled Maddie.

"But if they do, just press this button and it will kill any ghost in the room," smiled Jack, only making Danny worse, since he himself was a ghost.

"Danny, you're such a scardy cat! there's no such thing as ghosts! You two are scaring him look, he's a wreck because of your stupid inventions," crossed Jazz.

"Jazz, your brother's only five, he doesn't know better," said Maddie.

"Yeah and there are ghosts out there, I can feel it in my blood," narrowed Jack, "and when I find a ghost, I'm gonna tear it and rip it to shreds."

Danny hugged his teddy bear as Maddie tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Danny, don't let the ghosts bite," smiled Maddie as Danny sat up and held his teddy bear.

"Don't worry Teddy, this will be bethween you and me. No one will thow I'm a ghoth rigth? Rigth," smiled Danny as he started sleeping then he heard something or someone.


	2. Not till you're fourteen

**I know the spelling is wrong and yes I do have spell check, it's just that Danny's five and hasn't learned to speak proper English yet. Anyway, here it is, review please!!**

Danny woke up sudden and looked around, clutching his teddy bear.

"Wh...whoth there?" shivered Danny as he got out of bed and clutched his teddy bear at the same time.

Danny felt so cold and it wasn't snowing or anything. He breathed hard as he heard something in his closet and then walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly as he open and then gasped.

"Ah!" cried Danny as a white glove covered his mouth and a figure put his finger on his lips.

"Shush," whispered the ghost, "you'll wake everyone up."

He uncovered Danny's mouth and he stood in fear. This ghost looked almost like his ghost form, but was older and had a better suit. He was tall with snowy hair, green eyes, a black suit with white boots, gloves, belt, and a DP logo in the middle of his chest. Danny was still scared, but this ghost didn't seem like a dangerous ghost, he was actually friendly like Casper the friendly ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm you, from the future. Universe more like it," said the older Danny as Danny nodded. Five year olds will believe anything.

"Whath a uniberse?" asked Danny.

"Universe, it's like another world or something. Let me explain what's going on, are you listening?" asked the older Danny as Danny nodded, "My evil arch nemeses is going back in time. He gave your parents the prototype so when they made the portal, it'd be too early and you'd have your powers way early. He wants to use you to turn you evil to make you his ghostly son," explained the older Danny as Danny looked blankly at him, "ugh, five year olds. He's trying to turn you into a bad guy!"

"Ooooh," said Danny as he hugged his teddy, "is he gonna get me?"

"No he isn't, at least not now. You weren't supposed to have your powers until you were fourteen, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, what's done is done," crossed older Danny.

"So I'm thuck like this?" whined Danny as his older self nodded.

"I'm afraid so. By the way, it's Danny Phantom so you know and I'll try my best to get that cheesehead outa here, I promise," smiled Phantom as Danny smiled, "but first, I need to teach you how to use your powers ok."

"But I'm scared," cried Danny.

"I was too, even when I got em at fourteen," said Phantom.

"But grown ups are never scared of anything," said Danny.

"Actually, I'm not a grown up yet and even so, they get scared too," smiled Phantom.

"They do?" surprised Danny.

"Yep, even Mom and Dad," smiled Phantom.

"But they always acth brave," cocked Danny.

"That's the funny thing about adults. They always make it look like they're the top when inside they're scared outa their whits," laughed Phantom as Danny laughed with him.

"Really," smiled Danny.

"Yep, they don't want you to know how scared they really are so that you won't panic. That's just the way grown ups are, they don't want to admit how scared they really are," smiled Phantom, "even I do that."

"Are you scared of ghoths?" asked Danny.

"Yep," smiled Phantom.

"Are you even scared of yourthelf?" asked Danny.

"More then you know," smiled Phantom.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"I'm afraid of turning evil," said Phantom.

"Why would you be afraid of that?" asked Danny.

"C.A.T. you'll find out when you grow up," said Phantom.

"I'm afraid of turning evil too," said Danny as Phantom chuckled and rubbed the back of Danny's neck, "but what mathes you be able to figth your enemy."

"I just don't let fear get in the way of my job and that's to fight ghosts and protect the town from them," explained Phantom as Danny realized maybe he should become more like his older self. Not let fear keep him from doing what needs to be done, "anyway, you better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny tucked himself in and drifted to sleep.


	3. Lessons

**Here's my next chapter. I think Danny's cute with his baby talk don't chyou think? Review please!!**

When Danny woke up, he looked out the window that was by his bed. He smiled at the sun in the sky. He could hear that his parents were asleep like always. Danny never woke up so early his parents didn't wake up before. He saw Phantom fazing through the closet with a smile on his face. Danny jumped from his bed.

"Wha thime is it?" asked Danny.

"Around seven," answered Phantom.

"Bu I neber wake up at seben," said Danny.

"It's because you're a ghost, ghosts don't sleep. In this case, you're half ghost, so you don't need much sleep," explained Phantom.

"Cool," smiled Danny, "is Jazz abake?"

"Nope, you're even earlier then she is," smiled Phantom.

"Cool, I banna go dee mythelf," smiled Danny as he opened the door to a dark house. It was light outside, but still dark in the house. Danny went downstairs with a smile on his face as Phantom flew down and Danny looked up, "how do you shanthe intho a thost?"

"Ok, the first thing you do is relax. You need to want to go into action and become a ghost," explained Phantom as Danny smiled and tried, but nothing happened.

"I than do it," whined Danny.

"You're trying too hard. Are you relaxed?" asked Phantom.

"Hmhm," nodded Danny.

"Now feel like you want to go into action. What I do to help me is by a battle cry, it does more then make my line good, but also helps me feel excited," suggested Phantom as Danny narrowed his eyebrows and clutched his fists.

"BOTHNG THOST!!" shouted Danny as you see him change into his ghost form and looked at Phantom with a smile, "I did it."

"Yes you did, but we better take the training outside so we don't wake everyone up," said Phantom.

"Ok, bu bers," said Danny as he went upstairs to his sister's room and put shaving cream on her face with a chuckle. He ran downstairs, outside with Phantom, "ok, I'm reaby."

Phantom smiled with his fists on his hips.

"Now flying, it's easy. All you need to do is let yourself drift in the air," explained Phantom, "and remember to relax."

Danny took a deep breath as his feet lifted and he was hovering in mid-air. He flew in the air as he opened his eyes and looked down. He was so high up and was scared.

"I'm...high," said Danny as he started falling and Phantom caught him.

"First times are never perfect. You need to not look down and feel like you're on a plane," explained Phantom as Danny nodded and he let go as he floated in the air.

Danny was still scared, but he still let himself fly as he started going up higher and higher. Phantom floated with him as he knew that he could trust him to catch him. Danny then noticed clouds around them as he looked down. He wasn't scared anymore, it was so beautiful. The city was like little legos or a doll house. He smiled at the town and started flying through the clouds with the wind hitting his face as he started laughing.


	4. Phantom's love trouble

**Looks like Danny and his older self are bonding, aw. Anyway, here's more, review please!!**

"This is bun," laughed Danny.

"Yeah, it is," smiled Phantom, looking down at the city, "come on, let's fly around the city. Your parents aren't gonna be up for a while."

Danny nodded and started flying in the sky as the ghosts landed on a very high building. They were on the top and were so high, you can see the view. Danny changed into his human form, which was easy due to what happened last time. He started running around the top and pretended he was an air plane while Phantom changed into his human form and looked up at the clouds with a smile. Phantom chuckled and then clutched his legs, looking up at the sky with wonder. He was thinking of his friends and what was happening. He didn't notice Danny coming to him and sitting by him.

"By are you dad?" asked Danny.

"Oh...I'm fine," smiled Phantom.

"Doe your noth," said Danny.

"I'm not sad, I'm just worried," admitted Phantom.

"Abouth wa?" asked Danny.

"You wouldn't understand," said Phantom.

"Dell me, please," begged Danny.

"Fine, but I promise you, you won't understand till you're grown up," smiled Phantom, "there's this friend I have and been friends for a long time. Of coarse you don't know her yet, but anyway, I think I like her. More then a friend, I mean like like her."

"Ew," snickered Danny, "I thar libing birls wheth I'm bourdeen?" and Phantom blushed with a grin.

"I told ya you wouldn't understand," smiled Phantom.

"Whath lobe libe?" asked Danny.

"It's hard to explain, but it's like a feeling inside you that wants to get out. It's a tingling feeling, you feel nervous around the person and...well..." smiled Phantom looking up.

"I abways tought it dwaz abouth dissding and being bross," said Danny.

"Trust me, it's way more then that," smiled Phantom.

"Dat you deed to do is dell her you libe ber," said Danny.

"But, what if she doesn't like me back?" asked Phantom.

"I dougt you bed dat you ant led beer ge in de way of wha you hab to do?" asked Danny as Phantom chuckled.

"I'm such a spaz," laughed Phantom as Danny laughed with him.

"Lobe is compigaded," said Danny.

"Tell me about it," smiled Phantom, "who knew I'd have a good suggestion from my younger self."

"Deenabers are so compigaded," laughed Danny as Phantom laughed with him, "dan you deach me more?"

"Ok," said Phantom, "how bout fazing through solid objects?"

"Cool!" smiled Danny as Phantom taught him more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz woke up as she jumped outa bed and looked in the mirror, seeing shaving cream on her face.

"DANNY!!" shouted Jazz as she opened the door to the bathroom to wash the cream off. When she got out, she saw Danny by the wall with a smile on his face.

"Ey Jazz, dot a dood leep thoday," laughed Danny as Jazz started chasing him and he hid behind the broom closet.

"Danny, I know you're in there," smirked Jazz as Danny turned invisible and she looked to see nothing, "ok, where are you?" she asked as she turned to see Danny's ghost form behind her.

"Boo," smiled Danny.

"Ah! a ghost! Ghosts are real?!" cried Jazz as she ran off screaming at the top of her lungs.

Danny laughed, changing back into his human form as Phantom grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He put Danny on the floor of the lab with his arms crossed.

"Look, I know you like to mess with Jazz, but you can't use your powers like that," crossed Phantom.

"Why nob?" crossed Danny.

"Because you powers aren't just toys you can play with. They're your weapons," explained Phantom, "you can use your powers to get to certain places or something, but not to scare Jazz no matter how fun it is, cause soon it'll go too far."

Danny had that sorry look on his face. He moped, looking down to the ground with a frown.

"I'm dorry," said Danny.

"It's ok, I was five once too," smiled Phantom as Danny smiled back with a hug and flew back in his human form.


	5. First encounter

**Next Chapter, I hope Danny's blabber is not too hard to understand. If it is, just ask me what ok. Open for comments.**

Danny went to his room breathing in and out. He soon felt his ghost sense go off as he looked around to see if that was Phantom. Obviously not, when he saw a ghost who kinda looked like Count Dracula. This had to be Plasmious, the crazy ghost enemy Phantom told him about. Danny gulped with fear in his gut.

"Do not be afraid son, I know everything about you," smiled Vlad.

"You gan't bool me, I know who you are," smirked Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Vlad.

"You're Pasmous, thath meany who wanth my mommy and kill my daddy," said Danny.

"Give it up Plasmius, he already knows," smirked Phantom.

"Daniel, I do not know how you got here, but you will not foil my plan," narrowed Vlad.

"Doo bate!" shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and shot and ecto blast as Vlad flew back to the wall of his room.

"Ugh, well you little brat, maybe I should teach you some manners," smirked Vlad as he blasted right at Danny.

"Ah," screamed Danny as Phantom went right in front of him and duplicated himself into four as they all fired right at Vlad and changed back into one.

"Cool, were'd you leard tat?" asked Danny.

"Months of practice, call your parents and change back," commanded Phantom as Danny changed into his human form.

"MOMMY! DADDY! GHOTHS!!!" screamed Danny as Jack and Maddie entered with their guns and started attacking Vlad as he hid behind Phantom, hugging his leg, "yeah! get em!!"

Jack and Maddie got rid of Vlad and saw Danny behind Phantom as he stood frozen. Jack aimed his gun at him as Danny went in front of him.

"Wai, he's a goo ghoth!" shouted Danny as Jack lowered his weapon.

Jack and Maddie were confused how ghosts could be good and not evil. Phantom smiled at Danny a thanks as he floated in the air and lipped, 'I'll be back' and he nodded. He fazed through the wall as Danny smiled at the place he fazed through.

"Who was that?" asked Maddie as Danny didn't want to have two Phantoms and since he wanted to have that name...

"I doth know," lied Danny as he hugged his mom's waist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny knew this wasn't over for Vlad, by what he knew, he was gonna plan another plot and it wasn't gonna be good. He just hoped that he could be ready when it comes. He waited till his parents were gone and fazed back to where Danny was as he smiled.

"You ok?" asked Phantom.

"Me ok," answered Danny, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, I better teach you how to fight in case we run into him again," suggested Phantom as Danny changed into his ghost form and flew with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Vlad Plasmius OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad sat in a park as he was thinking about what to do now that Danny had known about his plan. He was indeed five, maybe he could use that advantage to get him to be on his side. What he needed to do was to use his weak point.

"What I need to do, is to find Daniel's weak point, but how and what is it?" thought Vlad, "he is five right? that means I can use anything to manipulate him. I just need to find out how without his parents in the way."

As Vlad thought this out, he changed back into his human form and walked around the park.


	6. Making friends

**Here it is, the battle will begin soon. Anyway, review please!!**

Phantom and Danny were fighting physically as he found himself on his stomach with Phantom's foot on his back. Phantom couldn't help, but laugh at this. He was beating himself to pieces as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Tat wadn't bair!" shouted Danny.

"It's because you still need some practice, you'll get it soon, I promise," smiled Phantom.

"I'll neber ged it, it's doo arb!" whined Danny as he crossed his arms with his eyes narrowed.

Phantom then new that Danny was so young, he only knew easily how to give up. He needed some support, support from an older person he looked up to. He looked up to Phantom, not because he was an older version of himself, but because he was older. That's why Vlad wanted to train Danny too early, he'd look up to an adult. Phantom didn't want Danny to turn against him, so he decided the only way to get him on his side, was to support him and give him confidence. He smiled and went to Danny with a smile on his face.

"You know, I remember how hard it was on my first try. Especially when I got my butt kicked all the time," chuckled Phantom, laying a hand on Danny's shoulders.

"It's doo arb," whined Danny with tears pouring from his eyes.

"You'll get it, I know you will," smiled Phantom.

"Ow do you know?" asked Danny.

"Cause I'm you," answered Phantom, "and I have faith in you. If you don't succeed, try again."

"Ya," smiled Danny as he hugged Phantom and stood up, "led's dry again."

"That's the spirit," smiled Phantom as they both started fighting again.

Danny started getting better and better. He still wasn't as good as Phantom, but he was getting there. Phantom could tell he was getting there to be ready to fight Vlad, well not there, but close. He remembered when he first fought Vlad, he ended up spoiling his secret, although he had the advantage to spoil his too. Still, he needed Danny to be ready for anything, but more importantly, have confidence in himself and let go of his fear. To do that, he needed to fight an evil ghost. Maybe the Box Ghost, who knew. He'll worry about that later, right now, he needed to worry about Vlad right now. Maybe Vlad could get his confidence up, he didn't know, but had to get him ready for anything. For celebration, Phantom and Danny went to get some ice cream. They both had sat on the hill at the park, since they didn't want to freak anyone out for them being ghosts.

"Danks for nod getting up on me," thanked Danny.

"Hey, sometimes I get frustrated sometimes, just remember to be prepared for anything and promise to leave Vlad to me," smiled Phantom.

"I will," smiled Danny as he saw a girl around his age with short black hair, pink overalls and bow, and cute white shoes with some rich folks.

"Why don't chyou make some new friends," smiled Phantom pointing to the girl in pink overalls.

"I don know," said Danny shyly.

"I'm sure she's nice, why don't you say hi to her?" smiled Phantom.

"Are you ure?" asked Danny.

"Just say hi," smiled Phantom, "but change back, you don't want to scare her."

"Ok," smiled Danny, changing into his human form.

Danny went to the girl as she saw him with her cute smile.

"Hi," smiled Danny.

"Hi," smiled the girl, "wad your nabe?"

"Danny," answered Danny, "you?"

"Amanda, bud you an all me Sam," smiled Sam.

"You wanna puay?" asked Danny.

"Ure," smiled Sam as her and Danny played on the playground. Phantom smiled at some old memories from his younger years. He then saw a boy with yellow shorts and a green top with a red hat come towards the two kids as they all played together. He knew that was Tucker when he was five. Phantom then realized that they all came towards him, Danny definately told them about everything. Although he didn't mind, since he may need some sidekicks anyways. They went to Phantom as he smiled.

"Thid is Vantom, my uture delve rom anoder unibers," said Danny, "you min if hey knew?"

"No I don't, they know at my time line, so I'm ok with that, but don't tell anyone else ok," commanded Phantom.

"Ok," smiled Danny.

"Wow, you are cool in de uture," smiled Tucker as Phantom smiled.


	7. A family in danger

**I hope you like this one. This is the part where Vlad begins his plan. No I can't tell you, otherwise, it'd spoil the story and the suspense. Anyway, I'm glad you liked my last chapter. Review please!!**

Jazz couldn't believe there were ghosts and that she met one. Although, there was something familiar about him, like she knew him before. He kinda acted like Danny almost, but that couldn't be him. He was way too different, that's for sure. She went to her room with a scary thought as she saw a ghost with a white and red suit and she was about to scream, but another ghost that looked like him covered her mouth before she screamed. He smiled evilly as he tied her up like a haystack and took her to the lab where she saw her parents tied up like her. She was doomed.

"Now faze one is complete," smiled the ghost.

"What do you want ghost and who are you?" demanded Maddie.

"Plasmius, and I just want Daniel," answered Vlad.

"Why do you want him, he's just a big fat scardy cat," smirked Jazz.

"Oh, but Jasmin you see, he's not so scared in the future," smiled Vlad.

"What in ghosts are you blabbering about?" cocked Jack.

"Don't you know Jack, I'm from the future, alternative future more like. I just want Daniel to become my perfect son," smiled Vlad as Jazz widened.

"This guy is crazy, how can Danny want to be with this loon?" cocked Jazz.

"Because he won't have a choice, it's his family or me," smiled Vlad as you hear a crash from the wall of the lab and you see Phantom in ghost form changing into human form with a shock in the family's eyes.

"I choose neither Plasmius!" shouted Phantom, "wow, it's more fun to bust through walls, I should do this more often."

"Well Daniel, you're not gonna foil my plan this time. I made sure I was ready," smiled Vlad as he threw the Spectral Energy Neutralizer.

"Oh crud," narrowed Phantom.

"Now it's only an amount of time till your younger self gets here," smiled Vlad as he saw a little someone behind the wall of the stairs, "never mind, apparently I found him. Come on little one, don't be shy."

"Danny don't!" shouted Maddie as Danny shakingly came out in human form.

"Bet em go!" cried Danny.

"I will if you join me," smiled Vlad as Danny changed into his ghost form and floated to Vlad.

"Bill you et tem go if I doin you?" asked Danny.

"Why of coarse," grinned Vlad as Danny landed down and bowed his head, then everyone gasped.

"I knew you would cooperate," smiled Vlad as Danny smiled and shot a ghost ray from his finger, pressing the button to release Phantom from the cube.

"Conbatubations, you ad ust deen dooped, ank you for doping at Bendon Art," smiled Danny as Phantom shot an ecto plasmic energy blast.

"Oh nut logs," shocked Vlad as he flew back against the wall.

"Nice plan Vlad, but there's one thing you forgot. He's me," winked Phantom as Danny smiled.

"Ow!" shouted Danny as Sam and Tucker ran down stairs and she pointed the ecto gun at Vlad.

"Ormulwy I'm doo ung do use dis, dut I'll made an esupdun in dis gase," smiled Sam.

"Of coarse the sidekicks. What are they gonna do, spit on me," laughed Vlad.

"Who said I was only gonna use them," smiled Phantom as the older Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran down, "I can always call for help from any time."

"Time or not, I won't be defeated by infants and teenagers," smirked Vlad.

"We'll see about that," smiled Phantom, "GOING GHOST!" he shouted, changing into his ghost form as he and Danny shot an ecto blasts right at Vlad in the gut, "we'll take care of cheese head, you guys take the spectra speeder."

"You got it Danny!" thumbed Tucker and Sam.

"Do get Mommy, Daddy, and Jazz ow," commanded Danny.

"Ok," smiled the little Tucker and Sam.

"Get the Specter Deflector," commanded Danny as Jazz ran out.

Danny and Phantom pushed Vlad through the wall outside as they kicked him in the stomach. He got himself up and shot both of them as he walked towards them.

"You think you can beat me, you? You have failed Daniel, it is over," said Vlad as he charged up an ecto plasmic energy blast.


	8. Danny alone

**Oh my gosh, I did a cliffhanger on my last chapter. What's gonna happen, read. Review please!!**

Little Sam and Tucker untied the family as they all stood in shock. Danny was a ghost and that ghost boy was his future self. By this time, nothing surprised them.

"Dare you go," smiled Sam as the parents stood up.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Aims Tucker, dis is Sam," introduced Tucker.

"Hi," smiled Sam.

"What's going on here?" asked little Jazz.

"What's going on is that Vlad is trying to go back in time, so not only will Danny get his powers too early, but will make him be on his side. He wasn't supposed to get his ghost powers till he was fourteen, but in this case, there's nothing he can do, so he has to train his younger self," explained Jazz.

"So you're Jazz from the future, wow you sure grew up alot," smiled Jack.

"Hey, it's all part of growing up," bragged Jazz.

"Wad are you gonna do?" asked Sam.

"Beats me, Danny just told me to get the specter deflector," shrugged Jazz.

"Why do you do what he says if he doesn't give you an answer?" asked little Jazz.

"I trust him that he knows what he's doing. He can be a pain, but he's my brother. Sometimes being a sister means trusting your little brothers, even if you don't know what they're doing," explained Jazz.

"Wow, never thought about that," smiled little Jazz, "I guess I should do that more often."

"Airs are oder delves?" asked Sam as Jazz shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It is over," said Vlad.

"No it isn't," smiled Phantom as Sam and Tucker rammed into Vlad with the Spectra Speeder.

"Danks," thumbed Danny as Sam and Tucker smiled.

Vlad got up and threw Danny across the street as he got up, finding out he was alone. There was no one with him as Vlad grew closer to him.

"It's over Daniel, there's no one to save you," smirked Vlad as Danny stood in fear.

As Danny stood there, he remembered something Phantom had said.

"Never let fear get in the way of what you have to do," was what Phantom had said earlier. If he could face Vlad alone, so could he.

Danny stood his ground with a smirk and whispered, "on't bet beer det in de way of whad you had do do."

Vlad shot an ecto blast as Danny put up a shield to block it and then flew right into him, punching him in the face. He then grabbed Vlad, and threw him onto a building.

"I will not get beaten by a five year old," smirked Vlad.

"Dell you get deaten by a bourdeen ear old, as dar as I'm condern, it doten dake drank to beat you!" shouted Danny as he kicked Vlad in the gut and he punched Danny in the face as he could feel the wounds. He was bawling like a baby.

"Oh, did I give you a bobo, I am so sorry," mocked Vlad.

"I'm doe dick of you daking me durn eble, and I'm dick of you," cried Danny as he rammed and punched Vlad in the face as Vlad threw him into the wall.

"It is over Daniel, you loose," smirked Vlad as Danny gasped.


	9. Danny vs Vlad

**Next chapter, I'm so sorry about the last two chapters, I kinda mixed em up. Didn't know till one of my friends told me lol. Anyway, so you won't be confused, Danny is in a warehouse about to be beaten by Vlad. Hope he can get rid of him. Review please!!**

Phantom was by the streets where Jack and Maddie rushed out the door to where he was and knew their son was in the warehouse fighting Vlad.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" asked Maddie.

"No, this is his fight. He can do this, I know he can," smiled Phantom.

"But he's a scardy cat, he can't do this," worried little Jazz.

"You can be scared and still be a hero," explained Phantom.

"How do you know, you're not afraid of anything," cocked little Jazz.

"Actually, I am afraid of ghosts, but that doesn't stop me now does it?" pointed out Phantom as little Jazz's eyes widened.

"Hard to believe ain't it," crossed Jazz, "just have faith in him, that's all you need."

Little Jazz couldn't imagine her brother beating that guy, but his older self could. He told her he was still a scardy cat and still a hero. It didn't make any sense, how can someone be scared and a hero at the same time. Heros were brave and cool, but maybe they try to act brave when they really aren't. She could see her older self getting scared of her brother's fights, but still believes in him, she decided to trust her. Soon, you can see Danny being thrown out of the warehouse onto the ground with scratches, bruises, and who knows what. He had dirt all over himself, he needed a bath really bad. Vlad came out of the warehouse with a smile on his face as Maddie and Jack stood in fear and Phantom pulled em away.

"Give it up Daniel, you can never win, you're too small and too young," smirked Vlad.

"Keep trying Danny, you can do this!" shouted Phantom as little Jazz looked at her beaten up brother.

"You can do this little brother, I'm sorry for calling you a baby. You're not a baby, you're a hero!" shouted little Jazz as Danny looked in amazement. Jazz called him a hero, not a baby, not a scardy cat, a hero. She was counting on him and he knew he had to stop Vlad.

"I on't get up Pasmus!" shouted Danny.

"Very well," smirked Vlad as he took little Jazz, "what about her."

Danny could feel pain in his gut, Jazz now believed in him and was about to be creamed. His eyes narrowed with anger as his temper rose. He floated up.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" shouted Danny as he realised the ghostly wail. Vlad pulled back to the wall of the warehouse as little Jazz fell onto Maddie and Sam flew back into Phantom's arms.

"Hold on!" shouted Phantom, then the wail finally ended as Danny landed on his hands and knees, changing back into his human form. Vlad laid there in his human form as Jazz put the Specter Deflector.

"Vlad Masters?" shocked Maddie.

"If you get an invitation to a collage reunion, don't go," warned Phantom, "and Sam, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"GET OFF OF MY CHEST!!" shouted Phantom.

"Sorry," rushed Sam as she got up quickly.

"Wa bout Danny?" asked little Sam as she helped Danny up.

"Tanks," smiled Danny.

"No probem," shrugged little Sam as he walked to little Jazz.

"You ok?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled little Jazz as she hugged him, "I love you."

"Me doo," smiled Danny.

"Aw, Jazz and Danny are finally getting along," smiled Maddie.

"I wouldn't be sure about that," rolled Phantom, "three, two, one,"

"But you still owe me for using your powers to scare me you little brat!" narrowed little Jazz as she started chasing Danny, "come back here, I'm not through with you!"

"Now that's much better," smiled Jazz, "you were always the brat."

"And you were always a pain," crossed Phantom as he shot a ghost ray from his finger on top of Jazz's hair.

"Hey!" shouted Jazz as Phantom chuckled and ran, "oh, you better run ghost boy!"

"How long will they be like this?" annoyed Maddie.

"Probably a long time," answered Jack.

"I promise you that they'll be alot better when they grow up," said Sam.


	10. Epilogue: Go out with me

**Here's the ****Epilogue**, hope you like it. I wanted to put that Jazz and Danny still are not the best of friends, and they aren't. They'll probably get along someday, but they'll never be the best of friends. Anyway, review please!!

Danny went back to his time line and brung Vlad to his mansion. Everything was finally back to normal. He then remembered something he almost forgot. He saw Sam by the Nasty Burger and rushed.

"Sam!" called Danny.

"Hey Danny, what is it?" asked Sam.

"There's something I wanna ask you," said Danny.

"Spill," shrugged Sam.

"I was wondering if maybe you can go to the dance with me?" asked Danny nervously.

"You mean like a date?" startled Sam.

"No...a date," smiled Danny, hoping she'll say yes.

"I'd love to," answered Sam as she hugged and kissed him on the lips, then rushed back to the Nasty Burger.

"I did it," whispered Danny as he followed Sam to the Nasty Burger.

"Would you..." asked Tucker to a girl.

"No," answered the first girl.

"How bout..." said Tucker.

"Forget it," answered the second girl.

"Still can't get a girl?" asked Sam.

"Nope, no luck, you?" asked Tucker.

"Got one," said Sam.

"Me too," smiled Danny.

"Who?" asked Tucker.

"It's..." Danny was about to say when...

"FENTON!!" shouted Dash.

"Tell you later, bye," rushed Danny as he ran out of the Nasty Burger, being chased by Dash.

"Why is he chasing Danny?" asked Sam.

"Dash couldn't get him last time because the you know what," answered Tucker.

"Oh yeah," remembered Sam.

"So, what was he gonna say?" asked Tucker.

"Well its..." said Sam.

"Sam, hide me," panicked Danny as Sam hid him under the table and he turned invisible.

"I know you're here Fentoast!" narrowed Dash.

"You wanna fly for a while?" asked Sam.

"Good idea," smiled Danny as he took Sam's hand and they flew out.


End file.
